happypetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Train
The Train or Training part of the game allows you to teach cats or dogs Tricks. Each pet can learn a beginner, expert, and master trick. According to the game instructions, pets must be adults to train. However, it is possible to train your pets as babies, though the training points accumulated will not be displayed until they become adults.The tricks will vary as you train your pet more. Some of the tricks include singing, somersault, back flip, walk on front legs, dance, and treasure hunting. Some breeds of cats and dogs cannot be trained such as Miffed kitty and Yorkie Tricks and Achieving Them The beginner trick can be unlocked after obtaining 40 points on a certain pet, bought for 17 bucks or sometimes passed down by a parent if they were trained and obtained the expert trick. Although tricks are randomised, you usually obtain back flip, somersault or begging. The expert trick can be unlocked after obtaining 140 points on a certain pet or bought for 23 bucks or sometimes rarely passed down by a parent if they were trained and obtained the master trick. Although tricks are randomised, you usually obtain walk on front legs, front flip or walk on hind legs. The master trick can be unlocked after obtaining 250 points on a certain pet or bought for 31 bucks. you usually obtain more "smarter" known tricks such as singing, treasure hunting and dancing. Training in cats There a two type of toys to play with when training cats, the mouse or the ball of yarn The mouse requires the player to keep the toy at a certain distance from the cat to earn more training points. A meter is shown as to how far or how close you are from your pet, also recording how many points you have so far. There is also a timer counting down until your training is over. (Max number of training points earned from this: 30 points) The Ball of yarn requires the player to throw the ball of yarn after the cat is ready in position. If the cat receives the ball of yarn and brings it back to you, you have succeeded. The cat will move further away as you progress. (Max number of training points earned from this: 30 points) Training in Dogs There are two types of toys to play with when training dogs, the toss a treat or the ball. The toss a treat requires the player to wait until the dog is ready in a "beg" position then at the right height and right angle clicked by the player the treat will toss into the air. the aim is for the treat to land perfectly in the dogs mouth. The dog will then eat the treat if successful, it will sob if unsuccessful. If you are successful your dog gets further away the more you progress making it more difficult for aiming. You have 3 chances make a successful catch. (Max number of training points earned from this: 30 points) The Ball is similar to the Ball of yarn in the cats training. It requires you to throw the ball after the dog is ready in position. If the dog receives the ball and brings it back to you, you have succeeded. The dog will move further away as you progress. (Max number of training points earned from this: 30 points) See Also *Gameplay *Pets Category:Gameplay Category:Happy Pets Category:Training Category:Games Category:Facebook